An individual may have issues with their eyesight (as a result of an injury, old age, disease, etc.) that may result in visual impairment. The visual impairment may range from a partial loss of sight to a complete loss of sight for an individual. This and other types of impairments, such as a hearing impairment, may make performing different types of activities difficult.